Thorium Deposits
General Information Thorium Collection Rates Thorium Deposit Drops Level Protection | style="width: 250px; text-align: center; padding: 0.5em; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color: rgb(16,16,16);" | | style="width: 140px; text-align: center; padding: 0.5em; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color: rgb(16,16,16);" | |} Deposit Layouts - Current Related Special Ops Effects of Special Ops Effects of Special Ops on Thorium Deposits : *The increase in Thorium from Deposits is a BONUS amount added to the total after it already been Collected from the Deposit. **The Amount Remaining '''and the '''Drain Rate of a Thorium Deposit is NOT Increased. **The''' Collecting''' amount coming into the Player's Base is Increased due to the addition of the BONUS. *As with all Resources collected from[[ Deposits| Deposits]] there is no XP 'generated by the additional Resources from these 'Special Ops. Related Missions Current Thorium Deposit Drop Schedule Currently Thorium Deposits are spawning on the World Map on a published schedule ( as of Oct 01, 2014 ): *Every day throughout the week (Sunday - Saturday). *Deposits start spawning at 4 AM PDT and stop spawning at 12 AM PDT. **Deposits will spawn every 1.5 to 2 hours. Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *Thorium Deposits ( Large & Giant ) difficulty reduced in the Game Update of Nov 12, 2014. *Thorium Deposits Harvest Rates were doubled ( 2,000/min to 4,000/min ) in the Game Update of Nov 06, 2014. *Thorium Deposits ( Small & Medium ) Level Locks were changed in the Game Update of Oct 16, 2014. *Thorium Deposits ( Large & Giant ) Added Zombies in the Game Update of Oct 16, 2014. *Update Here *Thorium Deposits ( Medium, Large & Giant ) were Layouts wer Updaded in the Game Update of Sept 18, 2013. *Thorium Deposit ( Small ) was introduced in the Game Update of Sept 12, 2013. *Thorium Deposits ( Medium, Large & Giant ) were introduced in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. Update List may be incomplete due to Unannounced Changes & Updates implemented by Kixeye Additional Information * All Rogue Thorium Deposits are controlled by the''' Rogue Faction : Verkraft. * Each Thorium Deposit contain a set amount of 'Thorium '''at the time it spawns. This amount is determined by the size of the deposit. * A Thorium Deposit start depleting ( Draining ) its Thorium the moment it spawns on the 'World Map. * Once a Thorium Deposit ( Rogue or Player owned ) has been depleted ( Drained ) it is removed from the World Map. * When a Thorium Deposit is Captured by a Player it is placed Damage Protection 'for 6 min 30 sec. * Any 'Units 'a Player has guarding a Thorium Depost will automatically be returned to the 'Player's Base 'when the deposit has become depleted and is removed from the World Map. * The amount of Thorium Deposits that spawn during a 'Thorium Drop 'is determined by the number of Players in a 'Sector. * Building Code : 43 Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 10/01/14 ) - Current Thorium Spawn Schedule ( Official ) - 'The current Thorium spawn schedule *Kixeye Forum '( 09/06/13 ) - 9/6 Thorium Drop Info ( Official ) - '''Information concerning first Small Thorium Deposit Drop. Gallery ''Images may has been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge.' GameUpdate 02-13-2013.png|Game Update: Feb 13, 2013 Thorium & Deosit Introduction GameUpdate 09-12-2013.png|Game Update: Sept 12, 2013 Small Deosit Introduction Thorium Depot Expired.jpg|Thorium Deposit Expired Thorium-Deposit-Owned-Dropdown.png|Deposit Owned Drop Down Deposit-Captured-Thorium-Giant.png|Thorium Deposit Captured Giant Deposit-Captured-Thorium-Large.png|Thorium Deposit Captured Large Deposit-Captured-Thorium-Medium.png|Thorium Deposit Captured Medium Deposit-Captured-Thorium-Small.png|Thorium Deposit Captured Small Thorium-Background.jpg|Current Background All Sizes PlayerBase-Background-Original.jpg|Original Background Video Navigation Category:Game Features Category:A to Z